


Squirming Curve

by captorashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wetting, terrible cliches, the piss has finally reached its epic conslusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans Karkat runs into some bathroom problems and enlists the help of a friend.</p><p>I highly suggest you only read this if you're into unethical amounts of piss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Karkat.

**Author's Note:**

> How do some people write multi-chapter fics without dying? Like, at all?
> 
> To all multi-chapter fic writers: I humbly commend your diligence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...We're all gross here.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you’ve recently realized you’re a guy. That may have been an incredibly important discovery, but it’s not what your biggest focus is on right now.

See, the thing about being transgender is that public ablution blocks are a nightmare. On one hand, there’s the issue of: You’re a boy and using the girls’ ablution block really triggers your dysphoria. On the other hand, anyone who looks at you is gonna think you’re a girl at first glance, thanks to your chest and other “gifts”. You’ve decided to compromise by not using public ablution blocks at all.

It hasn’t gone very well.

You’ve never had an easy time holding it, but today has got to be the worst you’ve ever had to piss in your life, holy shit. Your abdomen aches, and when your thighs aren’t clenched together you feel like you could lose it at any time. You don’t have much longer to wait, though; the next stop on the bus’s route is the one closest to your hive.

A pothole jolts your bladder, causing you to spurt a little. Your eyes widen and your hands dart to your lap to stop any further damage. Your desperation and panic steadily increasing, you sit for a good few minutes until you reach your stop.

Standing up is agony, and it only increases with each step you walk. You have to stop every few feet to collect yourself, and you feel a wet spot slowly growing on your pants. Somehow, you find yourself at the door to your hive in one fairly dry piece. You open the door, rejecting Crabdad in your extreme desperation to use the load gaper. You’d feel bad for the guy if you weren’t about to explode.

Free to use your hands to hold yourself, you navigate the small labyrinth that is your hive (seriously, what were you THINKING when you built this thing?!) as quickly as you can manage without making a huge puddle. Still, as you shuffle along, you find your hands getting wetter and wetter with your urine.

And then you finally see it. The ablution block.

Being so close to release, your body decides to give up control to where the wet spot reaches past your mid-thighs. You waddle-jog to the gaper, and a stuttering stream starts as you peel off your pants. Unable to wait any longer, you plop on the load gaper with your underwear still around your upper thighs. You listen in awe to what must be the most forceful river of piss on Alternia come out of your tiny body.

You finally taper off after what feels like hours of pure blissful relief. Legs weak, you walk to your respiteblock in a relaxed manner and trade your soaked bottoms for dry ones. You just want to hibernate in your recuperacoon for the next week. Instead, you end up lying down in the middle of the floor.

There’s no way you can keep going on like this. As much as you hate relying on other trolls, you need to get help with this if you want to keep your pants dry in the future.

You decide to take the safe route and go with the troll you know the best.

 **carcinoGeneticist [CG]** **began trolling** **twinArmageddons [TA]**

 ** CG: SOLLUX, I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE. **  
** CG: YOU’RE ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE I CAN TRUST TO HELP ME WITH THIS.**  
** TA: what the fuck do you need. **  
** CG: I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO. **  
** TA: what doe2 thiis have two do wiith me. **  
** CG: YOU KNOW HOW I’M FTM, RIGHT? **  
** TA: that2 the one where you have rumble 2phere2 but youre a guy, riight? **  
** CG: CORRECT. **  
** CG: ANYWAY, IT’S CAUSING ME SERIOUS PROBLEMS.**  
** CG: GENDERED ABLUTION BLOCK PROBLEMS.**  
** CG: AS IN,**  
** CG: I NEARLY PISSED MY ENTIRE PANTS TODAY.**  
** TA: hahahahaha holy 2hiit. **  
** CG: IT’S NOT FUNNY, SOLLUX! **  
** TA: iit2 pretty goddamn funny. **  
** CG: IT WON’T BE FUNNY WHEN I HAVE A FULL-BLOWN ACCIDENT IN PUBLIC! **  
** CG: WHICH IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT SOME POINT IF I CONTINUE GETTING THIS FAR.**  
** TA: have you ever con2iidered weariing a cloth gaper? **  
** CG: AND WALK AROUND FOR THE REST OF THE DAY DRENCHED IN MY OWN URINE? **  
** CG: THAT’S HARDLY A FRACTION OF A STEP BETTER THAN WHAT’S CURRENTLY HAPPENING.**  
** TA: riight, you wouldnt be able two change iit. **  
** TA: 2hiit kk, you really have thii2 cut out for you.**  
** CG: NO SHIT, SHERLOCK. **  
** TA: ii2 there anythiing el2e you can thiink of that miight help? **  
** CG: WELL, I’VE TRIED TRAINING MYSELF TO BE ABLE TO LAST LONGER WITHOUT NEEDING TO GO. **  
** TA: and? **  
** CG: IT ALWAYS ENDS IN ME GETTING TIRED OF WAITING AND JUST GOING TO THE LOAD GAPER NOT MUCH LATER THAN I NORMALLY DO IN MY HIVE. **  
** CG: NOTHING’S HELPED ME AND I’M SCARED.**  
** TA: what iif ii wa2 there wiith you? **  
** CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? **  
** TA: you 2aiid the problem wa2 you giiviing up two 2oon. **  
** TA: iif ii wa2 there, ii could make 2ure you push your2elf two your liimiit2.**  
** CG: SHIT, YOU’RE RIGHT. **  
** TA: ii know iim riight, 2hiitbag. **  
** TA: you need me two 2tart thii2 wiith you a2 2oon a2 po22iible, riight?**  
** TA: when exactly would that be?**  
** CG: ANYTIME TOMORROW IS GOOD. **  
** TA: cool, 2ee you twomorrow at your place. **

**twinArmageddons [TA] ****ceased trolling** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

  
You shudder to think about what would happen if this didn’t start working. If you believed in a god, you’d pray to him that this whole thing would be resolved.


	2. Be Sollux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many discoveries are made. Or, should I say, _piss_ coveries?
> 
> Hahahahahahahahaha I'm disgusting. And the fact that you're still reading this means you are too.

Filled with a strange anticipation, you knock on the door to Karkat’s hive. He’s a tiny, pouty little thing, so much cuter in person than- You can’t let these feelings get to you; they’ll only encourage you to let him go before he reaches his maximum bladder capacity. You’ll have to be the toughest coach on Alternia for the little guy to succeed.

He lets you in. “So is there any specific way you want to do this?”

“I don’t know, probably just drink a lot of water until you have to pee?” you say, unsure.

“How much is a lot?”

“Fuck if I know, dude.”

You end up getting an entire pitcher from the meal block, strife-greeting Crabdad as you grab a glass and head back to the living block.

“Should I use the gaper before this?” Karkat asks.

“Probably not; you don’t want this to last longer than it has to, right?” you answer as you pour the first glass.

“I guess.” He takes a sip.

You try to make small talk. “Like, how close were you?”

“What?” he says.

“Like... when you almost pissed yourself. How close were you?”

“Well if you do your  _ job _ right I can show you today,” Karkat says, annoyed.

“That’s fair,” you agree. “How should we spend our time in the meantime?”

“Why don’t we start out with some grub games?”

You reply by putting in a copy of  _ Modern Warfare 87 _ . God, you can’t believe they’ve churned close to 90 of these shoddy excuses for entertainment.

Playing that for over 2 hours, Karkat and eventually you drink so much water that in the middle of your session you get up to refill the pitcher. You stop playing when Karkat becomes noticeably worse at the game than when you started.

“SHIT!” he shouts as he loses a round particularly badly.

“Hey, calm down; we all have our bad moments,” you reassure him.

“No, it’s just that I’m starting to really have to pee,” he says.

“So? Just use the-” You remember why you came over here in the first place. “Oh, right.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can concentrate on playing anymore.”

“Okay, why don’t we watch one of your movies?” you suggest.

“You mean the so-called ‘shitty romcoms?’” Karkat asks.

“Hey, you said it, not me,” you respond. “So what ‘shitty romcom’ should we watch?”

“Does it have to be a romcom?”

“It absolutely does  _ not _ ,” you say, raising your voice for emphasis.

“Good, because I was thinking  _ Unbeknownst to other people, there is a private agency code named TiB. This agency is- _ ” he starts.

“You could have just said  _ Trolls in Black _ .”

“ _ some kind of extra terrestrial surveillance corporation. Then, one of the agency's finest men only going by the name "K" (Troll Tommy Lee Jones)... _ ”

“Karkat, I get i-”

“ _ is recruiting for a new addition to the agency. He has chosen Jaymes Edward (Troll Will Smith) of the T.N.Y.P.D. Then, one day, a flying saucer... _ ”

“Karkat.”

“ _ crashes into Alternia. This was an alien a part of the "Squiddle" race. He takes the body of a farmer (Troll Vincent D'Onofrio) and heads to Troll New York.... _ ”

“ _ Karkat.” _

“ _ He is searching for a super energy source called "The Green Sun". Now, Agents J and K must stop the squiddle before it can escape with The Green Sun. _ ”

“KARKAT!”

“The fuck do you want, Sollux? I’m done!”

“You were done the first time I said your name, asswipe,” you retort.

He huffs. “I just wanted to prove that I memorized the entire title.”

“Oh, that’s right, Mr.  _ I’m-so-red-for-Troll-Will-Smith-it’s-not-even-cute-anymore. _ ” Getting an idea for revenge, you drag your psionics around karkat’s midsection.

“Sdhhsd- stop that- ffshhf- you’re tickling- ddffdfkf- HAHAHAHAHA- SHIT!” Karkat blurts out with sudden concern. Looks like you found his bladder. You press down suddenly and with enough force to leave a bruise.

He jumps, yelping as his hands shoot to his crotch. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?”

“Show-off.”

He sighs. “Whatever. Just put on the goddamn movie.”

You select  _ Trolls in Black _ from the AlterniFlix menu and press play. While the movie plays, your mind can’t help but wander back to that moment with Karkat. A million things race through your mind at once; you want to spread his legs apart and watch-

_ “NO!” _

“What?” Karkat wonders.

You flinch a little. “Shit, did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah. You did.” Karkat says, slightly annoyed.

“Sorry.”

You turn your focus to the screen, where “J” is being shown around the TiB headquarters. Great. Exposition. Out of curiosity (which you tell yourself is TOTALLY INNOCENT), you sneak a look at Karkat to see how he’s doing with his whole bladder training thing.

He’s currently bouncing like a jackhammer with a pillow glued to his crotch. He turns his gaze towards what seems to be where the gaper is, then suddenly snaps his head to look at you, lifting one hand from the pillow to facepalm.

“Sollux, why did I agree to do this?” he pleads, looking up again.

Wow, okay, that really caught you off guard, and it takes a few seconds for you to regain your composure. “You’re doing this so what’s happening right now doesn’t happen where strangers can see you.”  _ Nice, that was actually pretty smooth. _

“You’re right, it’s just that GOD FUCK I NEED TO PEE!” he shouts, your heart skipping a beat.

“Is this how bad it was yesterday?”

“Actually, it- FUCK-” he constricts the pillow between his thighs, “it was a little worse than this, but I’m getting to that level very _very_ _VERY FAST._ ”

“I see.” Your bulge has begun to see, too. Damned confusing concupiscent attractions. You cover your own arousal with a pillow, partially mirroring Karkat. Hopefully he’s too focused on his, er,  _ piss _ ue, to notice what is obviously code for “I’m unsheathed, but I’m trying to hide it.”

Both of you have stopped trying to even attempt to follow the movie anymore, what with Karkat’s little performance happening next to you. Something about it is oddly mesmerizing; you just can’t bring yourself to look away from what is basically Karkat humping the pillow, complete with little gasps and noises coming from him. And holy FUCK are you turned on right now. You tell yourself it’s because his desperation looks a lot like a different kind of need.

Suddenly he jumps up, throwing the pillow (which has a small wet spot on it) back towards you, yelling a stream of curses while he runs to the gaper to try to prevent a stream in his pants. Halfway down the hall, he stops, and it doesn’t take long to see why: piss starts rapidly flooding Karkat’s lower body, forming a puddle around his feet. He lets out the loudest moans you’ve ever heard, save for a few porn scenes you’ve come across while surfing the web. You see the tension drain from his body as the piss does, and  _ god, _ you just wish you could see this from the front-  _ Okay. You admit it. You have a fucking piss fetish _ . _ THERE. Are you HAPPY, you DISGUSTING LOAD OF GARBAGE FOR A THINK PAN? _

He leans on the wall next to him as the show continues, obviously spent from the act of holding his piss until his muscles literally gave up. When he finally stops peeing, Karkat realizes what just happened and turns around to talk to you, you having full view of the damage done to the front half of his body (holy fuck are those robes to behold).

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry you had t-  _ SOLLUX, WHAT IN THE LIVING FUCK?” _

You look down, and, _oh,_ _YOUR HAND IS DOWN YOUR PANTS_ , where it had presumably been stroking your bulge before Karkat yelled at you. You yank out your hand and wipe the juices on your thigh, trying to come up with an excuse when you notice something about Karkat.

“It looks I could say the same to you.”

“What, because I pissed myself? Which was probably your fucking plan all _along, you fucking DISGUSTI-AH!_ ” he cries out as his own bulge squirms particularly violently in his piss-soaked sweatpants.

“So is the thing happening between your legs just because you’re pitch for me right now, or because you liked pissing yourself as much as I liked watching you do it?” you tease.

“SO YOU ADMIT YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO SEE ME PISS MYSELF FROM THE START? YOU REVOLTING EXCUSE FOR A TROLL.”

“I actually didn’t realize this part of myself existed until today’s events, but you’re avoiding the question,  _ Nubs.” _ His face contorts at this nickname. “Did you or did you not gain pleasure from releasing your manly waters on the floor instead of in the gaper?” you interrogate him.

“IT FELT  _ REALLY _ GOOD, OKAY? YOU TRY PISSING AFTER HOLDING SO MUCH THAT IT  _ HURTS _ AND THEN FUCKING TALK TO ME ABOUT PLEASURE!” he screams, defensive.

“Wanna talk  _ pleasure, _ Karkat? We’re both unsheathed, i can  _ smell _ the tension in the air - oh wait, maybe that’s just the piss - but either way it feels like my bulge is gonna fly out of my pants right now, and it looks like yours is too. So why are we still holding ourselves back?”

“You actually make a good point, you repugnant turdgobbler,” he admits. “Come on, fuckface. My respiteblock. Don’t slip in the puddle on your way there. Actually, please  _ DO, _ I’d love to see you fall off your high hoofbeast for once.”

  
“It’s  _ on, _ you fucking piss goblin,” you taunt, stepping up from the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the words of a friend which inspired me to make the _piss_ ue pun, and "manly waters" is an inside joke I have with my other _omodachi_ fightableomo (and I'm really glad to see your fics finally on Ao3 even if some of them aren't exactly my thing) and I thought it was extra fitting because we need to assert Karkat's manliness (you know, because he's trans).
> 
> ADDING ON BECAUSE I FORGOT TO MENTION: My headcanon is that trolls dont pee from their bulges bc ~~they're too slippery to hold on to~~ (EDIT: I forgot that not everyone subscribes to the "bulges only unsheathe when a troll is aroused" headcanon, so I'm adding this to prevent further confusion).
> 
> Instead it involves the nook in some way. I'm not sure how though. Anatomy is confusing. Also, every troll, given there's not some kind of mutation down there, has a bulge and a nook.


	3. the fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than this? Just trolls being dudes. And peeing, dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of italics abuse in this one, guys.

Karkat just huffs at your comment, silently leading you through his hive. You pass the puddle, which is vaguely red, but not a shade you’d associate with rustbloods such as your dear moirail Aradia. Interesting. You’re also enamored by the size of it; the idea of Karkat holding so much - of struggling so hard to resist his body’s urges - just further plays into this newfound discovery of yours.

You catch a glimpse of Karkat on the stairs in front of you before he turns the corner. _Alright, guess it’s that way._ The long trek gives you time to think, and it’s more than a little concerning that Karkat’s been silent this whole time, given his usual loudmouthed persona. As you follow Karkat around, you can’t help but wonder if you royally fucked up somehow.

\- Meanwhile, as Karkat, you’re currently processing everything that’s been happening. More specifically, you wonder exactly how both of you came to enjoy... _this._ You think back and try to remember exactly what set you off back there, but the only thing you can think about is how good it felt to finally let go, even if you had no control over where it happened.

\- You’ve been following Karkat for what feels like a whole lifespan, and frankly, you’re getting impatient. He hasn’t said a word the entire time you’ve been walking, and you’re on your second set of stairs. You take matters into your own hands. Metaphorically, of course; he’s still too far away for you to reach with your arms.

_“Oof!”_ Karkat lands with a thud in front of you.

“I warned you about _thairth,_ bro,” you taunt, overemphasizing your lisp. Karkat moves to stand up again, but you quickly use your psionics to pin him down. You see him struggle as the realization of what you’re doing hits him.

“SOLLUX YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU COULDN’T WAIT THIRTY FUCKING SECONDS UNTIL WE GOT TO MY RESPITEBLOCK JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I CAN’T FUCKING BEL-” his rant cuts off as you turn him around and attack him in a frenzy of lust, frantically kissing him and grasping at his torso as if it’s the last thing you’ll ever see in your life.

\- You’re almost to your respiteblock when a sudden force pushes you down the stairs, knocking the wind out of you. Before you realize what’s happening, the all-too familiar sensation of Sollux’s psionics is around your wrists and ankles and _IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING RIGHT HERE WHEN YOU’RE ALMOST FUCKING THERE._

But suddenly you’re on your back and Sollux is _on_ you and you can _feel_ his need and it’s pressing against your own _and if you’d known he wanted this so badly you’d have DONE SOMETHING, HOLY SHIT!_ The stimulation is too much and not enough at the same time and wow these pants are suddenly extremely uncomfortable and the piss is only a small fraction of the reason.

\- Karkat tugs at the waist of his pants and _god,_ how could you have forgotten about clothes? Basically having torn his pants off, you drink in the sight of the wriggling lump in Karkat’s underwear. It rips itself out and _holy god his bulge is bright fucking red,_ and he’s a _mutant,_ and you don’t know what else to do but to watch it, to watch him in amazement and shock.

“I know you have a huge fetish or something for the colors red and blue, but can you please _do something_ instead of just staring at my bulge and leaving it to flail around like this?” Karkat begs.

Snapping out of your trance, you rip off all of your remaining clothes. His entire body is visible, and it might be the wrong one to _him_ but to you it’s just so _perfect_ and _oh god you’re waxing flushed why is this happening in the middle of hatesex?_

You contemplate walking away from this, from your feelings, but you can’t just leave Karkat LYING THERE - _jesus, you really ARE flushed_ \- and you just break down crying because there’s no way Karkat’s not still pitch for you. Not after everything that happened, not after everything you’ve _done to him_ today.

\- Great. You broke Sollux. Here you are, lying _naked_ in front of him, who is _also_ naked because you’re about to have _sex,_ and he’s started _crying._

“Sollux, are you okay? What did I do?”

A pause. Then, his voice cracking: “Karkat, you’re just so _amazing_ that I’ve waxed flushed, and I can’t do this if you’re still pitch.”

You start laughing. “Wait, _really?”_ You take a moment to collect your thoughts. “Sollux, I don’t know if that’s how quadrants work. Are you sure you were ever actually pitch?”

Another long pause as Sollux organizes his thoughts. “Now that I think about it, I think I was only ever trying to act pitch so you’d be attracted to me.”

You recall back to earlier, about how Sollux made you feel during all that. Aaaaand... _there’s_ your bulge flapping so wildly it hits your stomach. “Well it _worked,_ I’ll tell you that much.” Sollux just stares hungrily, waiting patiently for you to finish. “But... I think. I think being flushed could work, at least for now.”

You collect your thoughts.

“I want this, Sollux. I want it with you, and your scrawny, strangely attractive body, and-” you turn your gaze to his bulge, which...

“Wait, you only have _one?”_

“Why does everyone ask that question?” Sollux wonders aloud.

“Is there really an _everyone,_ Sollux?” you implore. “Is there even an _anyone_ besides me?”

“Who goddamn _cares,_ KK?” Sollux demands, engulfing you as he reaches for your neck with his mouth. Using one arm to keep himself steady, he reaches down with the other and grabs your bulge, stroking near the base while letting the rest try to wrap around his wrist. You arch into his touch, craving more, more than you can get without doing anything for yourself - so you pull Sollux down against you. His bulge finds your nook and you think you’re in heaven.

\- Impatient, you basically attack Karkat with lust, grinding on him as you start to work his bulge with the hand you’re not using to hold yourself off the ground. Suddenly, Karkat pulls you closer to him, and you almost orgasm right then and there when your bulge penetrates him. He starts purring a moment later, and that’s what does it for you. This is one of the strongest times you’ve come into your entire life, and you can’t help the noise that escapes your mouth as you pump your material into Karkat’s nook.

\- You figured it wouldn’t take long for Sollux to lose it, but _damn,_ you think he’s set some sort of _record._ Your hips buck with his as your nook is filled even more than it already was, and his psionics actually fizzle for a moment during his orgasm. It’s not like you _blame_ him, though; he was probably already worked up a ton from your pisscapades... and probably everything else from today, thinking about it. Either way, it’s _extremely_ hot, and you’re _so fucking close_ when Sollux practically jumps off you and rushes to put on the pants that he basically threw behind him, muttering a string of curses along the way.

“Dude, I’m _so_ goddamn sorry, I just- _nngh-_ I _REALLY_ need to piss all of a sudden, I think it’s the water from earlier.”

“Why are you putting on pants? Just go to the gaper,” you suggest.

“Yeah, but...” he pauses to press his legs together, “I can’t just walk aroun- _FUCK!”_ He shoves his hands in his crotch. “You know. Crabdad.”

“Are you even gonna _make_ it to the gaper at this point, Sollux?” Why don’t you just go right here? Might as well get the full piss experience,” you say. Although, at least half the reason you said that is because this is a lot hotter than you’d like to admit. Something about seeing Sollux break down like this just turns you on. A _lot._

“Nah, I- _SHIT-_ I think I’ll save the one shred of dignity I still have,” Sollux replies, voice wavering. If you were thinking about letting him go before, it’s definitely out of the question now.

“I _said,”_ you taunt, getting up and pushing him against the wall, _“why don’t you just fucking go right here?”_ You start grinding on him, the effects of _almost_ reaching orgasm making you extremely needy.

\- When your ecstasy dies down, you’re instantly flooded with an overwhelming need to use the gaper. You can’t even wonder where it came from or why it was so sudden, you just have to goddamn _piss_. You feel extremely bad about just leaving Karkat there, but you probably don’t have the fucking time to get him off before you completely piss yourself. You rush to put on your pants that you were in such a hurry to tear off your body, trying to make some conversation with Karkat in the process.

And then your back is pushed against the wall of the stairwell and Karkat is humping your clamped legs and you realize, _oh, he WANTS you to piss yourself._ Goddamn figures, what with everything else that’s fucking happened.

You would really like to honor his request, but... “As much as I might be dying to piss right now, I can’t exactly do that with you plowing at my lower body like that.”

“Oh, _I can fix that,”_ this new, dominating (and extremely arousing) Karkat teases. You wonder what he means by that, but you find out in a split second as he pries your legs apart. A small spurt leaks out of your nook just from that simple gesture. But even then, your body reflexively stops the flow because _you just don’t piss your pants, especially when someone is getting themselves off on you._

Karkat sighs. “Guess we’re just gonna have to do this the hard way.” You’re about to wonder _what_ hard way when he runs his hand across your abdomen to find the area that noticeably bulges _(holy goddamn SHIT)_ from your flat stomach. He presses down with the meat of his palm, making you whine with desperation (and, let’s face it, thrill and excitement). It’s all too much with your legs being kept open by his own, and you completely lose control, dousing yourself and Karkat in your warm piss.

Holy _Jesus,_ you never expected pissing your pants to feel this fucking _good._ The sense of _relief_ you feel is comparable to your orgasm just a moment before, and it’s just so _warm_ and _wet_ on your legs and - your bulge decides to slip out of its sheath, clearly wanting in on some of this hot pissy action.

\- When Sollux says he can’t let go, something within you just awakens. You force Sollux’s legs apart with your own and drink in the sight of a wet spot spreading across his crotch. It stops after a second, but you need more. You decide to push the situation, literally - using the same technique Sollux used on you when you were on the couch. It works beautifully, the noise coming out of Sollux almost enough to make you cum right then and there.

Your eyes glaze over as Sollux’s piss pours over your bulge and thighs, and some part of you in the back of your mind is screaming to kinkshame you but you’re too far gone to even _care_ at this point, it’s just so damn _hot._ Sollux is clearly enjoying this too; at some point during his (admittedly long) piss, you feel his bulge wriggle out of its sheath and flail around in its urine-soaked confines. A few moments of it rubbing against your own takes you over the edge, knees buckling a little as your material makes even more of a mess out of Sollux’s pants and the wall behind him.

\- Some hot action your bulge _does_ get, but you run out of piss just a few seconds after it had run out of patience. Instead, it’s Karkat who finally gets his release, leaning into you and shuddering as his genetic material shoots everywhere.

Well. You’re definitely going for round 2 here (ehehe), with an even hotter set of memories fresh for you to relive as you go to town on your writhing appendage. You notice Karkat walk away and pick up his clothes, and you honestly don’t blame him, considering everything he’s just gone through. If you weren’t so goddamn turned on, you probably would have passed out yourself, so you focus on cramming as much bulge-fodder as possible in the least amount of brain power you can afford.

\- You gather that the seemingly infinite stream has ended when his hand slips into his pants and starts stroking his bulge. Too spent to do anything else, you just leave him to his own devices as you gather your clothes off the ground and put them on despite the glaring piss stains.

“Hey, is it alright if I go to my respiteblock really quick and put on some new pants? Because - well, you know...” you glance down.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just make sure to get me a pair too. These’ll be fucking unusable when I’m done here,” he says, smirking to himself.

“Cool.” You travel the twenty feet you _would’ve_ had left before Sollux started his horny rampage on you and quickly find a pair for yourself. Sollux, on the other hand...

After taking several minutes trying to find _something_ that wouldn’t immediately fall off his bony ass, you return to find him sitting bottomless with his shirt on. “Here, take these,” you say, tossing him the tiniest pair of sweatpants you could find. “I probably outgrew them when I was around 5 sweeps old, so they should at least work for your waist.” He puts the ratty thing on, and the legs reach a little above mid-calf for him.

“Thank you so much, they’re fucking _perfect,_ ” he jokes, starting to chuckle. Then, he suddenly full-on laughs uncontrollably.

“I’M _SORRY,_ BUT I JUST CAN’T BELIEVE... _ANYTHING_ THAT’S HAPPENED TODAY,” he gets out in between fits of giggling. Thinking about today, you start to laugh, too. He’s goddamn _right;_ everything that’s happened in the past 24 or so hours feels like a fucking fever dream.

“Come on, piss goblin - _don’t give me that fucking face,_ we both know you fucking qualify _you little shit_ \- let’s just clean all this shit up before Crabdad rips us a new one,” you chide.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never let me fucking post a single story in multiple separate installments again.
> 
> _NEVER LET ME DO THIS TO MYSELF OR ANYONE ELSE AGAIN AS LONG AS I EXIST._


End file.
